Rose Lilly Potter and The Inevitable Happenings
by ginny and hermy 4 eva
Summary: Rose Lilly Potter never thought she was important, that was until a strange scruffy man showed up on her orphange doorstep. Rose is now about to enter the magical world of hogwarts. With her newly found twin brother Harry Potter.
1. When A Stranger Calls

Rose Lilly Potter

By: Hermione & Ginny.

Rose thought she was ordinary girl, she was incorrect. She was in fact the twin sister of a very unordinary boy, Harry Potter. She grew up in a unpleasant orphanage run by a grumpy old couple. She had long messy jet black hair and startling green eyes. She was quite small for her age and very skinny. She had always thought she had been abandoned by her parents. All she had to remind her of her family was a gold locket with a picture of a little boy who also had messy black hair and the same eyes. However this was all going to change on her 15th birthday. The 31st of July.

She woke up to the housemaid screaming:

" IF YOUR NOT OUT OF THAT BED IN THREE SECONDS I WILL DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR HAIR, oh and by the way you have a visitor" Rose shot up and got out of bed, she had never had a visitor, could this be the answer to her mysterious past.

She ran down the stairs and was met by a thin, tired looking man in a shabby coat. His eyes brimmed with tears as he said:

" Rose Lilly Potter?"

"Erm, who wants to know?" Rose said doubtfully, but before the shabby man could answer the house maid whacked her on the back of her head for being cheeky.

"You wont remember me, I was a friend of your dads. We all thought we'd lost you in the incident"

" Hang on, who's we and what incident?" Rose asked

"well…"the man began" I am Remus Lupin and I would like to take you to meet your godfather, Sirius Black and your twin brother, Harry potter"

Rose sat there stunned. For once in her life she had nothing to say. Lupin eventually spoke" Look I know this is a lot to take in but I'll explain on the way."

" we're we going" Rose asked.

"You'll see"

" But how do I know I can trust you"

Lupin sighed wearily "you'll just have to trust me, I've spoken to your housemaid and you'll come back here in a week. Now go pack your things."

1 Hour later.

They had arrived outside a absolutely completely normal street. On the way Rose had been informed of all witches and wizards and magical doings. Rose wasn't believing any of it until one minute they had been outside the orphanage and the next moment it felt like she was being squeezed into a rubber tube and appeared outside a completely normal street.

"Watch this" Lupin said and with a flick of a wooden stick (Rose assumed to be a wand) appeared number 12 Grimmauld place. Rose gasped, she felt light headed. Then everything went black.


	2. Bright Green Eyed Boy

By the way we wrote this at about 3 in the morning!! So there :P

Bright Green Eyed Boy

A little while later

She opened her eyes and saw a pair of bright green ones staring at her.

"She's awake now Sirius" said the green eyes and they stalked out of the dingy room. Rose looked around her and saw a man slowly and almost nervously walking over to her. He had long, messy black hair, kind black eyes and wizarding robes.

"Is this really that little baby girl I saw fifteen years ago, it can't be. But no, her face is elegant like her mothers, with her eyes too. And old Prongs black messy hair." Choked this strange man, "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Sirius Black, your godfather. And that" he gestured towards the door, "was your twin brother Harry Potter. He's a little emotional right now as I'm sure you will be too" Sirius said. Rose slowly got to her feet and said calmly:

"Excuse me, but where's the bathroom, I think I am going to be sick."

A few pukes later

"Is she alright in there?" Rose heard a voice whispering outside the door.

"I dunno, but Harry's really upset and mad, mainly mad." She opened the door gingerly and saw two identical red haired and freckled faces staring back.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where Sirius Black is?" Rose said shyly.

"Erm, yeh, he's in the kitchen we'll show you. I'm Fred by the way and this is my brother George. Just down here, nearly there, and ta-daa - the kitchen!" exclaimed Fred.

"Er thanks yeh, thanks" she said, she immediately saw the very same messy black hair and green eyes that she had in her locket. It was her twin brother.

Their eyes met for a minute, they stood just watching each other when Rose finally stuttered "Erm…excuse me, I was just looking for Sirius". Harry hesitated then said "Erm, maybe we should talk, I mean, you're my sister!!...Where did you grow up?"

"Er, well I was put into an orphanage in London" she answered uncertainly. Harry asked her question after question and she felt as if she was being interrogated. Finally she asked "Maybe I could ask you some questions now, where did you grow up then?" she enquired "Well I grew up with my, I mean our, aunt and uncle in Surrey, but they're not very nice so you didn't miss out on much." There was an awkward silence then suddenly a bushy brown haired girl and a small ginger girl ran in giggling but stopped when they saw Rose. "Erm hi! I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend Ginny" said the bushy haired girl. Suddenly a tall ginger boy stumbled in. Ginny giggled "Uh, ah, erm, hi!" stammered the ginger boy. "This is my brother Ron" said Ginny "Er hi, I'm Rose, Rose Potter" their was another awkward silence. Finally Sirius came in and said "Are you feeling better, you still look a bit peaky, if you're feeling up to it Dumbledore wants to see you"

"Who? Dumble-what?"

"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

"Hog-what-what?"

"It's our school where we learn magic, theres different subjects like Herbology is plants, Defence Against The Dark Arts is defensive magic, stuff like that" said Harry.

"So why does this headmaster wanna speak with me?" Rose asked

"Oh my gosh that probably means you've been accepted into our school, Rose that's fantastic" squealed Ginny.

"Well, it would be but I have to go back to the orphanage in a week" she said sadly.

"Well Dumbledore still wants to speak to you" Sirius pointed to the door, where Dumbledore was obviously waiting. Rose walked slowly towards the door, she felt sick again, she was really nervous, she had met enough new people to last a while. She pushed the door open with her hand, she immediately saw a old man sitting down, he had a long silver beard and half moon spectacles. He had a kind face, full of laughter, Rose didn't feel nervous any more.

"Well, well, it's Rose Lilly Potter, the girl who really did live" Dumbledore said quietly…


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 3

An Unexpected Meeting

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts next week!" exclaimed Rose, in Hermione and Ginny's room.

"I know!!!" said Ginny sarcastically, "We've been over this a million times now!" Hermione looked up from her book "I can't wait to show you the library"

"Forget the library, I can't wait to show you Quidditch" Ginny said.

Rose gave Hermione a look that said 'here she goes again'. Hermione giggled. "Shut up Ginny, you sound like the boys" Rose said "I wonder where the boys are? I know! Let's go wake them up!" They sneaked into Harry and Ron's room with two freezing cold buckets of water.

"One, two, three…" Rose whispered.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH" Ron and Harry squealed, soaking wet.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" the girls ran downstairs. Ron and Harry jumped out of bed and chased after them.

Rose separated and ran into the kitchen where Sirius, Fred and George were.

"What have you been up to?" Sirius asked in an all knowing tone. Ron and Harry ran in and screamed "GET HER!!!" Fred and George immediately grabbed her and started violently tickling her. Rose sank to the ground in hysterics.

The whole scene looked quite amusing, however when Mrs Weasley came in, she did not think so. "WHY ARE YOU SO WET? WHY ARE YOU NOT DRESSED? FRED, GEORGE LEAVE ROSE ALONE!"

Rose stood up and stuck her tongue at Mrs Weasley's back and went up the stairs to get dressed.

A couple of hours later they were walking up Diagon Alley, Mrs Weasley lecturing them on not being late and not going places they shouldn't.

Finally they were free and Ginny, Hermione and Rose went off to Madame Malkin's Robe Shop and Harry and Ron went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get a surprise present for Rose.

As Rose was being measured for some robes, a tall, pointed faced, blonde boy strutted in and eyed Rose up and down. Madame Malkin went to get another size while the boy slinked over. "Well hello, I am Draco Malfoy, and who are you?"

Rose said boldly, "Well, I'm Rose"

"A pleasure to meet you Rose, I hope you'll be in Slytherin, that's my house."

Malfoy boasted. Just then Harry walked in, Rose said, "Oh, and this is my brother Harry, Harry this is-"

"I know who this is" Harry interrupted, giving Malfoy evils. "What are you doing with my sister Malfoy?" Harry said protectively, pulling out his wand.

"What? You don't have a sister Potter, she's too hot to be your sister!"

"How dare you" Harry threatened, then Madame Malkin came back but paused at the sight of the young boys with their wands out. "No, no, no! I will not have this in my shop! You either buy or you go!" she exclaimed. They both reluctantly lowered their wands. Malfoy left. Rose stood there shocked, "What was that all about?" she enquired. Harry explained.

2 hours later about to board the Hogwarts express

"Hey Rose we have some late birthday presents for you!" Harry said.

Harry gave her a small, black owl, Sirius gave her a Firebolt and Hermione gave her a copy of Hogwarts: A History. "For light reading" she said.

"Oh my gosh, thanks everyone, this is really too much."

"This is the least we can do" Sirius said.

They all got on the train and found a compartment with Neville and Luna and ate lots of pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs.


	4. The Suspicious Sorting Hat

Chapter 4

The Suspicious Sorting Hat

After a few hours in the Hogwarts Express they finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station. They were met by a giant hairy man who everyone seemed to know apart from Rose. "Firs' Years! Firs' Years! All right there 'Arry? C'mon follow me!"

Harry nudged Rose and told her to go with Hagrid who was the giant. He immediately saw Rose and shouted her name which caused everyone to turn around and stare at her. Hagrid pushed through the crowd to reach her and enveloped her in a bone breaking hug. "Excuse me" Rose said in a strangled voice, "Who are you?"

Hagrid realeased her and said "Oh of course, yeh was only a baby when I last saw yeh. Yeh'll have to come round my hut fo' tea sometime."

They climbed into a small boat which automatically took them over a vast lake to a huge castle. She felt extremely embarrassed to be with all the first years, especially as they were still pointing and staring at her.

Meanwhile, Harry was settling down in the Great Hall to wait for the Sorting to begin.

"Oh, I do hope she is in Gryffindor!" squealed Hermione. Suddenly all the first years - and Rose - nervously walked into the hall and stood at the front. They began to go through a list of names. When they were finished, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "You will be pleased to know that we have a new student with us this year. I am sure you will all make her feel very welcome. Her name is…ROSE POTTER!"

Rose was bright red as she stumbled onto the stage and sat on the stool. She put the hat on her head.

_Well, well, well, another Potter! Hmmm. A great mind, very cunning. You would go far in Slytherin…Ah I see, you don't want to go in Slytherin, you are just like your brother, but this time, Slytherin might just be the best for you…SLYTHERIN!!!_

Everyone gasped. Harry choked and said "No!" The hat suddenly started speaking again.

_Wait…no…I've changed my mind…GRYFFINDOR!!!_

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and applause. Rose blindly walked to the table and took the nearest seat - next to a tall, burly boy. Rose blushed as he smiled at her.

"Your brother's a very good Quidditch player, you should go to the trials next week." He said.

"Oh, erm, er, okay, er, maybe I will." Rose stuttered.

After a very full day Rose went to bed early, she must have eaten too much because she had a funny dream about running away from a white faced with red eyes and slits for nostrils.


	5. A Close Shave

One on one.

(Sorry its late we have really bad writers block, so we listened to Harry potter music on I-tunes!)

Over the next few days, Rose quickly adjusted to life at Hogwarts. She found she had a particularly good talent for Defence against the dark arts. The Quidditch tryouts were quickly drawing near and Rose was practising hard with Harry. She tried out all the positions but found she was best at Chaser.

The night before the Quidditch tryouts she was tossing and turning in her bed, no matter how hard she tried she could not get to sleep so in the end she put on her dressing gown and crept out of the dormitory for a midnight stroll.

While she was walking down to the Owlery intending to write a letter to Sirius about her first few weeks when she bumped into George Weasley.

"Hi Rose, what you doing up so late!" George asked, blushing slightly.

" Oh, I was just going to send a letter because I cant sleep I'm really nervous about tomorrow, your in the Gryffindor team aren't you?" Rose asked timidly.

" Yeh I'm a beater with Fred, but don't worry I've seen you play you got nothing to worry about" George reassured Rose.

" Thank you .. Hang on what are you doing up here?!" Rose asked suspiciously.

" Erm errr, I couldn't sleep either can't get something out my head" George said sheepishly.

" Ohhhh I hope it's not a girl" Rose teased. George blushed violently.

" Wh- wh- what do you mean wh-wh-who told you?" George stammered.

" What are you on about, nobody's told me anything. Oh my gosh who is it?!?" Rose inquired. But before George could reply they Snape and Filches voice echoing in the corridor. " Quick RUNNNN" Rose whispered panicking.

" In here I know a shortcut" George whispered back. They squeezed in a tight hole behind a statue of crooked nosed witch.

" We'll have to stay in here a while till the coast is clear". George sat down. Rose sat down next to him.

"It's freezing in here George" Rose complained, shivering.

" Here have my cloak" George offered.

" No don't im fine-" But George wrapped it round her shoulders. Doing so he leaned in and hesitated for a moment. Rose leaned in as well, as there lips brushed against each other, they tenderly kissed. Rose had never felt anything so passionate before. George soft hands against her cheek made her body tingle with anticipation. Slowly they broke apart, breathless. George looked away embarrassed. "Sorry - I couldn't resist. You are the reason I can't sleep. Ever since I met you, you have been on my mind."

Roses jaw dropped. "Oh, okay then…" Rose said.

"Sorry"

"There's no need to apologize" Rose answered. George peeked out of there hiding place and said that the coast was clear.

"Okay…well, I'll erm...see you tomorrow then…" Rose said awkwardly.

"Yeah, bye…oh and good luck for tomorrow - not that you'll need it" George walked away and turned a corner. Rose was frozen with shock. She realised she still had his cloak round her shoulders.

The next day

Rose was sitting quietly at breakfast she hadn't eaten anything. Fred and George walked over and sat down beside her. "Hi guys…hi Rose!" George said while helping himself to some sausages. Oliver sat down opposite her and said: "I want all of the contestants for the Quidditch tryouts out on the pitch in five. Good luck Rose!" her winked at her. George saw and clenched his fists under the table. He knew he couldn't say anything as no-one had found out about the previous night.

Rose walked out to the pitch and nervously took her place in the line of wannabe chasers. They all looked so professional and she was worried as she had only been on a broom for the first time one week ago.

"Rose Potter" Oliver shouted from the other side of the pitch. She kicked off from the ground and took flight. She scored nine out of the ten quaffles she was given and when she finally landed again Oliver looked ecstatic. George smiled at her from the Gryffindor stand and Harry came and gave her a hug.

"Well I think we all know who our new chaser is" Oliver announced. There was a celebration party in the Gryffindor common room that night.


	6. The Accidental Kiss

The Accidental Kiss

"C'mon Rose we have to get to the common room" Hermione urged.

" Ohhhh but I wanted to go for a walk!" Rose moaned.

" Tough your coming with us, Its, erm important." Ginny said. Rose paused.

" What are you two up to!" Rose asked suspiciously.

" Erm nothing err.." Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.

" Err it's just err.. Harry wants to speak to you, yeah that's it." Ginny stuttered.

" Yeh he said it's really important" Hermione winked obviously. They dragged her of down the corridor in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. They got to the fat lady portrait which asked them for the password.

"Wattlebird" Hermione said, smirking. " Close your eyes Rose."

" What I'm not.."

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" The whole of Gryffindor house was in the common room. Fred and George had sneaked into Hogsmeade and supplied them all with sweets and fireworks.

" Wow this is amazing thank you guys, wow" Rose was stunned. She had only been there for a few weeks and they were all ready throwing a party for her. Harry came up to her and gave her a big hug.

" Well done sis you were great I'm really glad you on the Quidditch team, I'm so proud of you" Harry said proudly.

" Thank you Harry but I think maybe you should go join little Ginny all by herself" Rose winked, Harry blushed.

Rose danced with most people including Fred and George. As she was dancing with George ( Fred was off kissing Angelina Johnson) a slow song came on and everyone started slow dancing. Rose stopped moving instantly and stood there awkwardly.

" I err just need some air I'll just be outside." Rose said.

" Wait a moment I'll come with you" George said.

" No, No its fine I'll be back in minute" Rose said. Oliver Wood had been watching Rose all night and when he saw her leave the common room he swiftly followed.

" Hello Rose" Oliver said. Rose jumped.

" Oh you made me jump" Rose said startled.

" Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… that's the last thing I'd want to do." Oliver apologized..

" Oh okay, so having a nice time?" Rose asked.

" Err well I am now" Oliver replied.

" Are you now whys that then?" Rose Smiled.

" Well maybe coz I'm with you"

" Oh" Rose blushed, this was the last thing she had expected.

" You look very beautiful tonight, in fact you always look beautiful"

" Thank you" Rose blushed even more.

" Don't be embarrassed, it's a compliment."

" I knew that I'm not stupid" Rose was insulted.

" Oh I-I-I never said you was, I didn't mean that , im sorry"

There was an awkward silence. Oliver sighed, it was time to bring out the cheesy pick up lines.

"I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?" Oliver said calmly. Rose burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself.

" HAHAHAHAH that's a good one, where did you get that then?"

" What? Why are you laughing? I was being serious!" Oliver said insulted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were joking!" Rose said embarrassed.

"It's okay I don't mind" Oliver reassured her. Rose looked away for a second and when she turned back Oliver was just inches away from her face.

"I love you Rose" he whispered.

Before she could reply he wrapped his muscled arms round her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. Rose was shocked, it wasn't nearly as tender as when George had kissed her. It was rough and passionate. He kissed her like he was a drowning man and she was his oxygen. She soon found she was kissing him back, just as passionately. He gently pushed her against the wall and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ahem"

Rose was surprised to see George standing in the corridor - he had seen everything.

She looked up at him and was startled to see two tears slowly running down his cheek. He walked out of the classroom. Rose ran after him into the common room but she couldn't see him with all the people in the way. Harry came up to her and immediately saw something was wrong.

"Where have you been Rose? And why on earth is your t-shirt inside out?!"

Rose couldn't look at him, she just said "Sorry Harry, I'm really tired - I'm off to bed." Then she ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory crying.

A few hours later, Rose came back downstairs to the common room which was now empty apart from George sitting by the fire. She was just turning round to go back up when George said, "No, Rose. I need to talk to you." She reluctantly sat down opposite him and sighed. There was an awkward silence.

"Rose…" George started, "What were you doing tonight? Why were you with Oliver Wood?"

Rose looked up and whispered, "I don't know" tears were streaming down her face. "What would have happened if I hadn't walked in?" How far would you have gone Rose?"

"I don't know" Rose choked through her tears.

"CAN YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING ELSE APART FROM 'I DON'T KNOW'?" George shouted, she burst into tears but didn't answer in case he shouted even more.

"What about me and you? Was it just sick joke that you wanted to play?"

"No it wasn't, honest! I never planned for this to happen!" Rose cried.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO ROUND KISSING EVERY SINGLE BOY YOU SEE"

"I KNOW! I TOLD YOU - IT WAS A MISTAKE. IT JUST SORT OF…HAPPENED!"

"HAPPENED!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAPPENED?!!!" George yelled.

"I didn't think you were serious!!" Rose explained.

There was a pause. George smiled to himself and said, "I'm not…I'm George!"

Rose laughed nervously.

"I don't want to talk to you again Rose Potter." George said, suddenly serious again. At that moment Hermione walked in. She looked nervously from George to Rose who were both stood up and looked thunderous. "Erm…it's late Rose, you should probably come up to the dormitory. Night George."

George grunted and stalked up to the boys dormitory.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing."


	7. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

The first Quidditch match of the season was drawing closer and nerves were running high. Draco Malfoy had taken to taunting Rose in the corridors between lessons. He shouted insults at her and one day, he took it a little too far.

"Oy! Potter! Everyone knows your only in the team because you're Wood's girlfriend!" He shouted one day lining up for potions.

"What the hell are you on about Malfoy?" Harry yelled back, "You're only on the team because your dad bought everyone new brooms!"

"What do you know Potter? Pansy heard Fred saying to Angelina that George said that he'd seen Wood and Rose getting off after your pathetic little party."

Harry looked over at Rose who quickly put a confused look on her face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" She said quickly.

Hermione suddenly gasped, she'd finally realised what Rose and George had been fighting about the other night. Rose shot her a sharp look and Hermione quickly shut up.

"What's going on Rose?" Harry inquired.

"It's none of your business, and it's definitely none of YOURS Draco" Rose shot back.

"I'm worried about you Rose" said Harry later in the back of Snape's dungeon, "You've been acting really weird lately"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Rose snapped.

Snape walked in with his black cloak billowing behind him. "Is that someone talking on the back row? 10 points from Gryffindor!"

There were gasps of outrage at Snape's unfairness.

In the changing room before the match Oliver was giving the team his 'prep-talk'.

". . . Chasers, you will need to score at least fifty points more than Slytherin to make sure we win. Harry make sure you don't catch the snitch unless we're fifty points up . . ."

A couple of minutes later after his lengthy talk he said, "Rose, can I have a private word?"

"Erm yeh sure"

George cautiously watched from the corner.

"Erm . . . about that night… we should probably talk-"

Rose interrupted, "Sorry Oliver but I'm not ready for a boyfriend right now, besides you should probably get someone your own age…"

"I see" Oliver said

"I'm sorry"

"…AND POTTER'S GOT THE QUAFFLE - ROSE POTTER NOT HARRY! THAT WOULD BE WEIRD! ANYWAY SHE DODGES FLINT-THAT COULD HAVE BEEN NASTY - AND SHE'S MAKING HER WAY UP TO THE HOOP - SHE'S QUITE HOT ISN'T SHE PROFESSOR?!" Lee Jordan commentated.

Professor McGonnagal gave him a stern stare.

"YES, ERM ANYWAY ROSE HAS SCORED!!! IT'S 60-130 TO GRYFFINDOR. AND THAT WAS MALFOY NEARLY KNOCKED OFF HIS BROOM - IT'S A SHAME HE DIDN'T FALL!"

"_LEE!"_ McGonnagal snapped.

"SORRY PROFESSOR, SORRY. BUT IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY'S ON TO ! HE'S DEFINITELY SEEN THE SNITCH - HE'S DOING A FANTASTIC DIVE AND LOOK!! HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR WIN BY . . . A LOT!!!"

"OH BUT WHAT'S THIS? MALFOY IS CHASING ROSE POTTER AROUND THE PITCH! OH NO HE'S CAUGHT ONTO HER BROOM TAIL AND IS TRYING TO PUSH HER OFF! NOOO SHE FALLS!! SOMEBODY SAVE HER!!!! HARRY GOES INTO A DIVE BUT HE IS TOO LATE - ROSE HAS HIT THE GROUND!!"

Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked blearily around. She saw the whole of the Gryffindor team surrounding her in the hospital wing.

"Wha-What happened?" She asked.

"Malfoy pushed you off" Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm going to kill him, he's such a sore loser" George said angrily.

It was the evening after the match and Rose had been unconscious for around 3 hours. Her head was banging like a drum and her leg was very sore. She felt dizzy and sick and needed some air, but with all the Gryffindors surrounding her she couldn't. She looked pale and George noticed, he sat next to her and reached for her hand, nobody noticed. She looked at him and he looked at her and at that moment she knew she was forgiven.

While all the team were talking about the match, George slowly leaned forward to gently kiss her on her soft delicate lips.

Everyone noticed and there was an awkward silence while they broke apart. Rose blushed and looked away. George stood up and walked out the ward. Harry coughed uncomfortably and continued the conversation with unease.

" George and Rosy sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" Fred taunted, while Rose slid under the covers she was aware that Oliver was glaring at her. She looked at him apologetically, his face softened slightly but he still looked upset. How could he not be after she had told him she wasn't interested in older boys? But she didn't love Oliver, she suddenly realised she was falling in love.

" Oh no" Rose groaned.


	8. An Unworthy Punishment

An Unworthy Punishment

The next day Rose was allowed out of the hospital wing. She spent the day trying to find George whilst avoiding Oliver. This was tricky since George was avoiding her and Oliver was looking for her. She eventually found George in the secret passage way, where they had hidden from Snape and Filch not that long ago. Also where they had shared there first kiss.

"Hey you" Rose said timidly.

"Rose, how did you find me here?"

"Looked around a bit and I figured since this was were we first…" She trailed off awkwardly. George looked at her, while she looked away. George cupped her face in his hand and for a moment it was like they were going to kiss, the bell went startling both of them.

"Erm, I'll see you later then at Quidditch practise or something" George muttered.

"Ahhh Miss Potter had decided to join us, let's see 20, no 25 points from Gryffindor". Rose didn't even bother to argue, her head was still filled with George. She took her seat in between Malfoy and Harry". Rose didn't even bother to argue, her head was still filled with George. She took her seat in between Malfoy and Harry. Harry looked at her curiously while Malfoy sneered at her.

"Careful not to fall off your stool like you do your broom" Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy, your rubbish at Quidditch anyway!" Harry snapped. While Rose still daydreamed.

"… it would be nice if some of you could pay attention Miss Potter!" Snape said smoothly.

"And it would be nice if some people could leave there abnormally large noses out of other people's business!" Rose muttered under her breath.

"What was that Miss Potter, please share with the class" Snape glared.

"It's none of your business what I said" Rose answered back.

"I think you will find it is when in my classroom."

"Well maybe I don't want to be in your classroom then"

"The feelings mutual"

"WELL IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, I SAID KEEP YOUR ABNORMALLY LARGE NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

"Detention. My office. Tonight."

"But sir…" Harry defended.

"You too Potter. Some people should just learn to stay in line and not act like there stupid fathers."

"Now that's too far" Hermione piped up.

"You will be joining us as well tonight."

"Don't take it out on her you greasy haired git!"

"Looks like you will joining us too Weasley" Snape smirked.

Later that night.

"Guys I'm really sorry for getting you detention" Rose apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Hermione said close to tears. She had never had a detention.

"Well we better get going then, Snape wont like it if were late.

They headed down to the dungeons were they were met by Snape, Hagrid and Filch.

"Hagrid will be accompanying you into the Forbidden Forest were you will be picking unicorn hair for my personal supplies" Snape explained.

"But that's dangerous" Hermione whimpered.

"That's the whole point, so next time you decide to disrupt my lesson you will remember this punishment!" Snape smirked evilly.

"Don't wurry you'll be wi'me!" Hagrid boomed.

And they set off nervously down the path leading to the dense Forbidden Forest.

"Righ', 'Arry 'n' Rose you can tek Fang 'ere and I'll go with these two."

So they split up and went their separate ways.

"So are you and George off out now then?" Harry casually asked Rose.

"None of your business" Rose blushed.

"Oh come on, you're my twin sister! You're supposed to tell me everything" He teased. Rose took it seriously and paused. She stopped to look at him.

"I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to Harry" Rose whispered fiercely.

"Yeah but I would have thought you'd tell me something like this though! How can I trust you to tell me anything important if you don't trust me."

"Well if you don't think you can trust me then…" Rose began.

"Then what?" Harry prompted.

"Then…just go away I don't need you. I only met you a few months ago for goodness sake! How do you expect me to tell me everything?"

"FINE THEN. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY" Harry shouted at her.

"OKAY THEN. GOODBYE HARRY POTTER. IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU!"

Rose walked off into the dark wood. She was so angry she didn't care where she was going.

Harry stared after her wondering whether to follow or not. But he was too angry with her so he turned and walked the other way. After about ten minutes of stomping around moodily, he heard a high pitched scream coming from where he had just left. It sounded an awful lot like…

"Rose…" Harry whispered, stumbling into the dark.


	9. The First Encounter

The First Encounter.

"ROSE!" Harry shouted frantically. It had been over ten minutes since he heard her scream and there was still no sight of her. Something caught Harry's eye as it glinted in the moonlight. He cautiously moved towards it and saw it was a gold locket. Rose's gold locket. He bent down to pick it up, as he felt his eyes well up with tears. He had to find her.

"CRUCIO!" Rose screamed as the unforgivable curse hit her. Bellatrix Lestrange towered above her and laughed evilly.

"That will teach you to respect your superiors" She cackled. Rose had been kidnapped by the death eaters and was currently being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. This had been going on for about 10 minutes, but to Rose it felt like eternity. She felt like she was going to pass out but fought herself to stay conscious through immense pain.

Harry carried on running seeing the locket had encouraged him to find his sister. He stumbled and tripped on a tree root, cursing he stood up. Suddenly, he heard something moving in the bushes.

"Rose…?" Harry whispered uncertainly. There was an eerie silence. Harry walked quickly away and kept looking over his shoulder in case someone was following him. All of a sudden he felt something grab his arm and drag him off into the darkness.

Rose sobbed on the forest floor in excruciating pain. Bellatrix kneeled down and reached out to the crying girl. For a moment it looked like she was checking if Rose was okay, but then seized a handful of Rose's hair and pulled her off the ground.

"Please" Rose whispered desperately." No more… What do you want with me?"

"That my dear, can be answered now" A voice came from the trees. A pale, thin figure appeared. It walked over to Rose and Rose gasped when she saw the mysterious figures face. It had red eyes and snake like slits for nostrils. She recognised him from her dream she had on her first night at Hogwarts.

"I would like to know where your brother is, can you tell me?" Voldemort asked firmly.

"I would never tell you, you disgusting excuse of a living being, I know who you are and what you do, I would rather die then tell you were he is." Rose spat weakly.

"You stupid girl! Who do you think you're talking to?" Voldemort shouted.

"I know who you are. Tom Marvalo Riddle or should I say Voldemort." Rose said as she remembered Harry telling her about this evil man. Bellatrix gasped.

"How dare you, you are not worthy of using the dark lords name you filthy half blood. CRUCIO!" She screeched as Rose collapsed yet again in agony.

"Your lord, you will be please with me for I have found the one you are looking for." A man with long blonde hair and a pointed face entered, dragging unconscious Harry.

"You have done well Lucius; I will remember your loyalty in the future." Voldemort smirked, striding away from Rose towards Harry.

"What have you done with my brother you son of a…"

"Crucio" Voldemort said as Rose attempted to get to her brother. Harry slowly opened his eyes as he adjusted to the light of all the wands. He turned on his side and saw…

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER VOLDEMORT!" Harry shouted struggling from Lucius's grip. Rose lay shaking on the floor as she slowly looked over at Harry.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a whole little Potter family here, I'm used to just the one." Voldemort patronized." Now I can kill you both." He smirked. "But who to kill first? Let's see should I kill the boy first or the girl. Hmmmm tricky, I think it will have to be… the girl."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T YOU GO NEAR HER YOU DISTGUSTING PIECE OF SLIME!" Harry struggled free from Lucius's grip and charged at Voldemort as fast as his legs could take him.

"FLIPPENDO!" Harry was blasted back as the jinx hit him in the chest. Voldemort laughed as he continued towards defenceless Rose. She was struggling to stay upright as she was tired from when Bellatrix had been torturing her. Ignoring all the sounds around her Rose was just focussed on trying to get to Harry.

"This is the end of the line Rose Potter, you are about to die" Voldemort laughed. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

Harry sobbed uncontrollably as Rose lay limp on the ground at Voldemort's feet. He couldn't even attempt to get away from Voldemort, who was gradually striding over to Harry.

"Before I kill you Harry Potter, I would like you all to leave me be and go to Malfoys mansion, I will be joining you in a few minutes… Leave the girl." Voldemort said as Lucius went to grab Rose.

When all the death eaters had left Voldemort turned to face the still crying Harry.

"You are going to die and join your filthy sister Harry Potter". Voldemort spat.

"Don't you dare call her filthy she was 100 times better then you could ever be!" Harry said through his tears. Voldemort smirked.

"Take one last look at your dead sister, then decide what really lies in your fate. Do you really want to end up like her? When you can be a very powerful wizard like me. Join me Harry Potter and I will spare your life." Voldemort said.

"I would never join you, I would rather die then do your dirty work for you!" Harry said noticing a wand not far from his right hand. If he could just reach it…

He stood up and stared at Voldemort.

"You know what, I've changed my mind, I will join you on one condition." Harry lied.

Voldemort smiled, "I knew you would choose wisely, what condition would that be though?"

Harry smiled and walked towards the wand he bent down to pick it up.

"That you will leave me and my friends alone, EXPALIMOUS!" Harry shouted to a shocked Voldemort. Then suddenly Voldemort smirked and apparated. Harry stood there confused and glanced over at Rose.

"Arry, Arry is that you?" He heard the familiar voices of Hagrid, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry we've been looking all over for you, what's wrong why are you crying, where's Rose?!" Hermione said worriedly. Then she saw Rose lying on the ground motionless. She screamed and began to cry into a shocked Ron's shoulder.

"Voldemort" Harry whispered. As he looked over at his sister for the last time, he could of sworn he saw her little finger twitch, he must have been imagining things. Wishful thinking. He passed out.

_By the way, this is not the last chapter, we will update soon ;) but probably after Christmas. Have a nice Christmas everyone and a happy new year ____. _


	10. An Explanation

An explanation.

"I know how you must be feeling harry-"Dumbledore began.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH" Harry yelled back.

"Harry calm down, yelling at people won't bring Rose back, why don't you sit down and tell us what happened" Sirius comforted.

"I CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT, IT'S TOO PAINFUL, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry screamed.

_I heard voices in the distant, one of them sounded angry, but my head was hurting too much to pay attention. Where am I? I thought in my head. I can't be dead if I can hear these voices that sound so real. Or can I?_

Harry sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair and felt tears well up in his eyes. He could not believe she was gone. He had only just met her yet already she was gone from his life. And it was his entire fault. Why did he have to start such a silly argument, she was right it was none of his business anyway. He thought desperately back to the last thing he had said to her. His heart dropt like a stone as he remembered.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**So are you and George off out now then?" Harry casually asked Rose.**

"**None of your business" Rose blushed.**

"**Oh come on, you're my twin sister! You're supposed to tell me everything" He teased. Rose took it seriously and paused. She stopped to look at him.**

"**I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to Harry" Rose whispered fiercely.**

"**Yeah but I would have thought you'd tell me something like this though! How can I trust you to tell me anything important if you don't trust me."**

"**Well if you don't think you can trust me then…" Rose began.**

"**Then what?" Harry prompted.**

"**Then…just go away I don't need you. I only met you a few months ago for goodness sake! How do you expect me to tell me everything?"**

"**FINE THEN. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY" Harry shouted at her.**

"**OKAY THEN. GOODBYE HARRY POTTER. IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU!"**

**Rose walked off into the dark wood.**

He started sobbing uncontrollably. Why was he such an idiot? He could have told her how much she meant to him. How lucky he was. He realised he never told her he loved her.

_I felt a sheet over my body. It smelt of hospitals. How could I be dead when I can smell, I thought to myself desperately. Someone was sobbing, it was getting closer. It sounded so real, so close. I tried to lift my arm, but it felt so heavy it wouldn't move. I felt a familiar tickling feeling in my nose. I sneezed…_

Harry heard a sneezing noise, he looked round but everybody had left the ward. He stared in disbelief at Rose's still body, which was under a clean white sheet. He saw a small movement, so small he could have easily imagined it. Rose's arm stretched out and pulled the sheet back. He must be imagining this. It couldn't be true. Rose was dead, Harry had to accept that. But now here she was attempting to sit up, with her eyes semi open.

"Wha- what's going on? Where am I? Who, wh-who are you?" Rose said softly. Harry stared in horror.

"No, no, you're dead." Harry whispered.

"Who are you?" Rose repeated, squinting at Harry.

"Don't you recognise me? I don't understand." Harry stood up." Sirius" Harry called out. He must be going insane. The healers had told him she was dead only half an hour ago. Harry saw his godfather poke his head round the corner.

"What is-"Sirius was cut off when a look of pure astonishment stuck across his face. Rose was now sitting up and staring at the two figures in her ward.

"Sirius?" Rose whispered. Everything suddenly came flooding back to Rose. Tears rolled down her cheeks, why wasn't she dead. A tall man, with a long beard and crystal blue eyes, that seemed to pierce ones soul with one look. Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see you have finally woken up, I had a feeling that you might sooner or later." Dumbledore said, with a small chuckle.

" WHAT YOU KNEW ALL ALONG, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Harry began shouting once more.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, I didn't want to make an old fools mistake by getting your hopes up. Even I can be wrong sometimes." Dumbledore said calmly, taking a seat on the uncomfortable plastic chair around Rose's bed." I suppose you want an explanation." Dumbledore sighed.

" YOUR DAMN RIGHT I WANT AN EXPLANATION, AND I WANT IT NOW!" Harry shouted in the old mans face.

"Well it all began 15 years ago, on the **31****st**** October…" **

**FLASHBACK:**

**"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off ------"**

**"Not Harry and Rose, not the children, please not the children!"**

**"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."**

**"Not Harry and Rose, please no, take me, kill me instead ----- Not Harry and Rose! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**"So on the night your parent's were killed, Lilly cast a love protection over both of you by giving her life for both of you, when Voldemort cast the killing curse it only hit Harry and did not touch Rose, so Harry was left with a scar on his forehead and Rose was left unscathed. Tonight that love protection was still working and did not kill Rose, just made it seem like she was dead." Dumbledore explained carefully.**

**Rose gulped. She had wanted to ask this question for a while now. "Professor, why did I then end up in an orphanage when Harry went to the Dursleys?" Rose asked timidly. **

**" Ah yes, well you see after the attack, we decided that it was not safe for both of you to live together, after that we struggled to find a place for miss Potter to live, our only safe option was the orphanage." Dumbledore said. **

**"Then why after all these years, have we finally met, why not when I first started Hogwarts?" Harry asked, now calmer then before.**

**"Well Mr Potter, not all questions can be answered today, but when you are ready I promise I will tell you." Dumbledore said.**

**Harry let it all sink in. He slowly turned to Rose. It was like meeting her for the first time all over again. He could not find any words to say and he wanted to run away. **

**"Well I'll just leave you two to talk things over, I am sure the Weasleys will be coming to visit as soon as they hear you alive and well." Dumbledore walked out.**

**"I was really worried about you Rose, It is unbelievable that your alive, I-I, I love you" Sirius stammered and walked out blushing.**

**"Hey you, how are you feeling" Rose said weakly.**

**"Never mind me; you're the one who's just come back from the dead!" Harry said. Rose laughed softly. Suddenly, the door burst open and the Weasleys burst in.**

**Everyone began talking at once but a certain tall red headed boy fought through the crowded area and headed to Rose.**

**"Oh my Gosh I thought you were dead, I thought I would never get to speak to you again, never tell you how I really feel about you, I think I'm in love with you Rose Potter." George said all at once shocking Rose. Rose lifted her head up and smiled as George lent down to kiss her, there lips brushed and they kissed softly, everyone in the room was awestruck and happily began talking as the young couple began talking.**

**Sorry we haven't written for ages, first it was Christmas then we had exams, but here is the newest chapter and it is pretty long so enjoy and review please ******** xx **


	11. The Calm Before The Storm: Part I

The Calm Before The Storm Part 1

"Hahaha" the girls exploded into giggles once more. It had been two days since Rose had got out of the hospital wing and the three girls were spending time together as it was their last few days at Hogwarts before they all went home for Christmas.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you fancy my brother!" Rose exclaimed as Ginny blushed violently.

"Yeah, you would make a good couple!" Hermione said before her and Rose erupted into loud giggles. "

"Well you can't talk Hermione – you are in love with Ron!" Ginny said.

"Shut up" Hermione said embarrassed.

Rose said between giggles, "Hmm I think I have some match making to do!"

The girls were up late into the night discussing boys and other teenage subjects. Finally they drifted off to bed , Ginny snoring loudly.

"So Ron, when are you gonna ask Hermione out?" Harry asked in the boys dormitory.

"Um, well I was gonna ask her to the Yule Ball, but I'm not sure." He replied, slightly embarrassed.

"You should mate" Dean encouraged Ron.

Suddenly a loud snore came from Neville's bed and the boys burst into roaring laughter.

"What about you, Harry? When are you gonna ask Ginny?" Seamus asked Harry winking.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" he glanced nervously at Ron.

Ron's ears turned red, a clear sign he was embarrassed.

"Well duh, everyone knows you fancy her Harry!" Ron chuckled to himself as Harry breathed a sigh of relief, for a minute he had thought Ron was angry that he fancied his sister.

The next day, bright and early, they were all sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. George came down and sat down next to Rose giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Ahem! As much as we all love watching you two snog the faces off each other, I would like to keep my breakfast down please!" Everyone laughed and carried on eating.

It was one of those rare in December when the sun was reflecting on the clean white snow and everyone was happy. It was a Hogsmeade weekend today and slowly, one by one, everyone left the hall. They followed the crowd down to Hogsmeade.

It was very busy and they slowly made their way to Honeydukes sweet shop which was filled with Hogwarts students. Suddenly, George pulled Rose out of the crowds and led her down a quiet alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked

"You'll see. First things first though, I have been wanting to do this all day." And he kissed her, harder than ever before. Rose stood on her toes to reach her hands around his neck and pull him closer. He broke away slowly and smiled. "Miss Potter, would you like to accompany me to lunch?"

Rose giggled, "Hmm, lets see Mr Weasley, I am very busy today but I suppose I could squeeze you in somewhere!" She laughed jokingly.

They went to find a quiet café and sat down together, holding hands under the table. They ordered their food and began talking.

"I have something I would like to ask you Rose" George said once the food had arrived.

"Shoot" she smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I was kind of wondering, if, erm, well, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" George looked down embarrassed.

"No." Rose said calmly.

"What?" George looked up, hurt.

"I said no."

"Oh. Okay then."

Rose smiled, "I said no because I wanted to ask you out to the dance!"

George's face lit up and he laughed. "Okay then. Ask me!"

Rose, laughing, went down on one knee and said, "George Arthur Weasley, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

"Rose Lily Potter. I will!"

They both sat down laughing and continued their lunch.

They left the café and went to search for the others. They found them in the Three Broomsticks enjoying a mug of hot Butterbeer with Hagrid. Rose noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands and Harry was deep in conversation with Ginny. They sat down and joined the conversation. All was well.

Sorry this is a short chapter but we have sort of split it into three parts. Hope you enjoy – please review  G&H xx


	12. The Calm Before The Storm: Part II

The Calm before the Storm Part II

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the plump witch who served snacks on the Hogwarts Express. The boys leapt out there seats to grab as much food as there hands could carry.

"Have you got enough there boys?" Ginny said sarcastically while the girls giggled. Ron glared at them while getting his money out to pay only to find an empty wallet, embarrassed he started to put the food back on the trolley.

"Don't worry about that mate I'll get it." Harry kindly offered, bringing out his bulging wallet. Ron's ears turned red and he muttered something that sounded like a thank-you.

Further on in there journey back to Grimauld place, as Christmas was round the corner and Harry, Rose, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were all spending it with Sirius at Grimauld place. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, and Fred and George were playing Exploding snap while the girls were talking in the corner. A pointed figure strutted into the compartment followed by two large cronies.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said aggressively.

"Certainly nothing that concerns you Potter" Malfoy spat towards Harry.

"Well then I suggest you leave then" George said protectively standing up.

"Keep you hair on Weasley, you might need to sell it very soon, don't your family live in one room?" Malfoy sneered.

"Why don't you go back to your pathetic death eater family Draco" Rose defended also standing up.

"Oh, I'm planning to" Malfoy smirked" But first I would like a quick word with you Rose… In private" George opened his mouth to argue, but Rose got there first.

"If it is necessary." Rose sighed and made her way out the compartment leaving a very shocked George behind her.

"Crabbe, Goyle leave us be." Malfoy instructed as Rose stood out into the empty corridor of the train.

"Make this quick, your stench is really getting to me Draco" Rose scorned.

"Now, now Rose have patience, we have only just started." Malfoy said seductively." So I see you and that Weasley boy are an item now, am I correct?"

"What's it to you Draco?" Rose said warily.

"Well I am severely concerned for your future, the dark lord does not take too kindly to blood traitors… or there girlfriends." Malfoy said with a false look of anxiety flashing across his sharp face.

"Well I'm pretty sure the "dark lord" has it in for me anyway, you know being a Potter and all" Rose said sarcastically.

Malfoys face dropped and he said quite aggressively "I suggest that you consider my proposal." Malfoy suggested.

"And what proposal would that be" Rose said leaning against the wall.

"That you join us of course, you could be a great witch you know?" Malfoy said facing her.

"And this is the same dark lord that tried to kill me two times" Rose said a small smile playing about her lips.

"Forgive and forget" He whispered slowly moving his face towards her. Rose was shocked and couldn't move as Malfoys lips were pressed forcefully against hers.

Rose tried to pull away but Malfoy was pressing her against the wall, luckily George opened the door to see what all the noise was about and witnessed Rose struggling against Malfoys hard grip.

"What the hell?" George said in shock, "Rose, what are you doing?"

Rose finally released herself from Malfoy and wiped her lips dramatically on her sleeve.

"Don't you dare ever come near me again Draco Malfoy or I swear you will never be able to pee standing up again!" Rose shot a deadly glare in Malfoys direction.

She strutted back into the compartment, dragging a startled George behind her and closed the door.

"His breath really stinks!" Rose said laughing.


	13. The Calm Before The Storm: Part III

The Calm before the Storm III

(Remus and Tonks are together in this and have already had the baby, if you don't like it go have a poo!)

"WAKE UP GIRLS, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Fred and George screeched up the stairs.

Rose sat up abruptly and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know what all the fuss was about Christmas had never been anything special back at the orphanage. Just like any other day. She glanced around the room which she shared with Hermione and Ginny, her eyes stopping at the pile of presents on the end of her bed. She glanced around confused. And laughed to her when she saw Ginny on all fours ripping open her presents already. She reached down to grab a parcel to be surprised that it was addressed to her. She grinned and started ripping the paper off. To reveal a deep red hand knitted jumper with an R on. Her first Christmas present. She grabbed another which was from Harry. She wondered what it could be until curiosity got the better of her and she tore the paper off impatiently. To reveal a Broomstick care kit. Rose's mouth dropped open.

"HARRRRYYYYYY!" Rose ran out of the room and charged into the Harry and Ron's room and leapt on Harry. Ron screamed like a girl as he was standing there in his boxers.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, I love it! I love you" Rose cried. Harry stood there slightly shocked, until he wrapped his arms round Rose and chuckled.

"Your welcome Rose, I loved the Quidditch book you gave me!" Harry said still chuckled at half naked blushing Ron.

"I know your having a nice little chat and everything but I'm kinda in the middle of getting dressed" Ron exclaimed. Rose laughed and started to leave the room only to turn back and say "I underestimated you Ron" And left with a wink. Harry laughed and followed his sister.

As everyone piled into the kitchen after the following the delicious smell of bacon and sausages. Everyone sat around the expanded table and tucked in, happily chatting and laughing. Remus Lupin and Tonks arrived with Teddy there recently born son. Everyone crowded round to see the tiny new born.

"He is adorable" Rose cooed as she was holding Teddy. Who had thick head of bubble gum hair. "He has your eyes Remus."

"Well they change colour about every hour, so don't get used it Rose" Lupin joked.

"Oh you look tired Remus, is something the matter?" Rose asked.

"Oh erm no, just baby keeping me up and everything." Remus lied.

Sirius came over and put his arm round Remus and looked at him seriously.

"Now you're a daddy Moony, don't go forgetting your old chum Padfoot here." Sirius slurred.

"Has he started drinking already." Lupin teased.

"Oh is it your time of month there Moony." Sirius winked.

"What?" Rose asked looking amused but confused.

"Oh erm nothing, it doesn't matter." Lupin stumbled, quickly heading for the kitchen muttering to himself about carelessness.

"What's with him?" Rose asked a look of worry flashed across her face.

"Well you see…" Sirius began before being violently pushed by Harry.

"Sirius! I've been erm looking for you! Now err go and erm… feed crookshanks!" Harry stumbled. Glaring at Sirius with meaning. Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously sensing that they were hiding something from her…

"What are you two up to?!" Rose accused.

"Nothing." Sirius and Harry said in unison.

"Yeh sure, I just guess I'll have to find out for myself then" Rose said."Hermioneeeeeeee" She called. Hermione appeared looking flustered and bothered.

"You called?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact, what's going on with Lupin? Everyone seems to know, but me?" Rose demanded.

"Erm, what do you mean, he erm seems fine to me" Hermione said nervously.

"Well he just seems tired and jumpy" Rose asked concerned.

"Does he? I erm haven't noticed, I'm sure he's fine, he has just had a baby you know?" Hermione said airily.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" Rose said not convinced.

"Everyone in to the living room I must be cleaning in here." Mrs Weasley shushed them out.


End file.
